The Distant Spring
'The Distant Spring '(大水源, "Dai Suigen") is the fourth area Olimar discovered on his first visit to the Pikmin Planet. The terrain is mostly aquatic with unique creatures spread throughout. This land also is home to most of Captain Olimar's missing ship parts, of which there are ten. The Perplexing Pool from Pikmin 2 bears resemblance to the Distant Spring. They feature similar maps, similar looking hedges, and the same tree stumps. However, several gates are gone in the Perplexing Pool. General Layout The Distant Spring is the largest area in the first Pikmin game. Water covers a great portion of the area. In the center lies the landing site, along with several hollow tree stumps. To the North is a small pond where the Number 2 Ionium Jet and the Chronos Reactor can be found. To the East, a wall maze with the UV Lamp can be found, blocked by a small path full with Spotty Bulbears, Puffy Blowhogs, and Dwarf Bulbears. To the West are the places with the Gluon Drive, Zirconium Rotor, and Pilot's Seat, which are located in large tree stumps. Finally, to the South lies a small river with some islands where the Smoky Progg (before day 15) and the Interstellar Radio (inside a Puffy Blowhog) can be found. There are several Water Dumples in this area. Bomb Rocks in this area are found in giant skulls. One of them is inside a hollow tree stump guarded by a Spotty Bulbear near the landing site, and another one in the beach where the Massage Machine is found. There is another skull near the pool with Wogpoles to the West. In the main story, the area is laid out with Spotty Bulbears, Dwarf Bulbears, Yellow Wollywogs, and Water Dumples. After day 4, two Swooping Snitchbugs survey the area, looking for Pikmin to capture and throw into the ground. In Challenge Mode, Red Bulborbs are found all over the land area, instead of Spotty Bulbears. Pearly Clamclamps are also found in different locations, and two Puffstools walk around in different areas. Enemies *Puffy Blowhog × 3 (× 2 after Interstellar Radio is exposed) *Dwarf Bulbear × 11 (after Day 15) *Spotty Bulbear × 6 *Water Dumple × 10 *Shearwig × 11 *Iridescent Flint Beetle × 1 *Yellow Wollywog × 7 *Wogpole × 7 (after Day 15) *Swooping Snitchbug × 2 (after day 4) *Armored Cannon Beetle × 1 (until Bowsprit is exposed) *Smoky Progg × 1 (before day 15 only, does not return after being awakened) Challenge Mode Enemies *Yellow Wollywog *Mamuta *Pearly Clamclamp *Fiery Blowhog *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Red Bulborb *Puffstool *Iridescent Flint Beetle Ship Parts *Repair-Type Bolt *Massage Machine *Interstellar Radio *Gluon Drive *UV Lamp *Zirconium Rotor *Pilot's Seat *Bowsprit *Chronos Reactor *2 Ionium Jet Trivia *The Enemy Reel shows the Distant Spring having different enemies, ship parts, and being more plain, without the hollow tree stumps. This is most likely a beta version of the map. *The perfect score in challenge mode is 752. *The Distant Spring is one of two areas containing an optional boss, the other is the The Impact Site. * In the Formidable Oak (Pikmin 3), the area where the Plasm Wraith is fought has a pattern on the floor similar to the pattern of the ground where the Smoky Progg's egg is found. de:Die Ferne Quelle Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Challenge Mode levels Category:Water enemies Category:Area images Category:Featured articles Category:Ship parts